


Happy Birthday

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Fluff, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding someone sleeping outside of his apartment, Dean decides to take him inside in case he needs help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyster99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyster99/gifts).



“Sorry, sorry!” Dean said, waving his hands in front of him. “Please stop screaming!”

Castiel’s heart was pounding in his ears as he fell off of the couch, sprang to his feet, and backed behind the furniture.

“Who are you?” he yelled. Without putting much thought into it, he picked up the lamp and pointed it like a sword. “What am I doing here?”

“Sorry! Let me explain!” Dean answered. He left his hands in front of him and smiled with worried eyes. “I found you passed out beside my apartment door. I’m a few doors down from you. Dean Winchester? Ring any bells?”

Castiel stared.

“I baked you cookies for Christmas,” Dean blushed.

Castiel shook his head blankly.

“Really?” Dean asked, genuinely hurt. Soon after, he sensibly shook his head and shrugged. “That doesn’t matter. I just found you lying in the hall and I know which apartment you live in because I’ve seen you around, so I thought I’d… I thought I’d take you inside in case you needed help.”

“How did you get me inside?” Castiel asked, his grip on the lamp loosening just barely. “Did you carry me?”

“Well yeah,” Dean answered, blushing even redder. He ran a hand through his hair. “I’m just… I’m used to it. My brother used to fall asleep in the car all the time.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow, his hold on the lamp completely relaxed now.

“Look,” Dean tried to recover, “I didn’t mean to startle you. You just looked like you could use some help.”

Castiel looked down, set the lamp back into its place, and took a deep breath. Without speaking a word, he walked back around the couch and plopped down. The silence lasted over sixty five seconds, and Dean didn’t know what to do.

“So,” he finally ventured daringly, “what _is_ wrong? Did you come from a party or something?”

Castiel looked up, squinted like Dean was too bright, and shook his head. He waved a hand at the coffee table for Dean to sit down. When he did, Cas looked at him with a sad smile.

“I came from a birthday party,” Cas admitted. He looked down like he’d just revealed a mortifyingly terrible secret. “It was a great party.”

Dean opened his mouth, narrowed his eyes, and waited for Cas to tell him the punchline. When Castiel didn’t say another word, Dean managed to speak.

“That must have been hard for you?” he tried to say consolingly.

“Yeah,” Cas whispered. “I’ve never known when my birthday was, and I’ve never had a birthday present, but the party seemed so fun. Everyone was happy just because the birthday girl was happy.”

Dean nodded finally with understanding.

“Well, maybe your birthday is today,” he suggested.

Cas looked up with an eyebrow raised.

“Hear me out,” Dean insisted. He held out his hands for Cas to hold onto. “I mean, I’ve been trying to talk to you for months so I could ask you out, right? And all of the sudden you find yourself outside of my door?”

Slowly, Dean stood up, pulling Cas to his feet.

“I made you Christmas cookies,” Dean continued, “just to get your attention. Apparently that was a bust. Suddenly, today of all days, you ended up right outside my door just after I baked something other than cookies?”

Cas started to smile.

“I’m just looking at the facts here, Castiel,” Dean nodded with a smile. “If today wasn’t your birthday, why would I have decided to bake a cake?”

Slowly, Dean led Cas into the kitchen. There, he saw a large chocolate cake with words written in white icing. The words read, “Castiel, would you go on a date with me?”

Cas blushed beet red while Dean grinned.

“I’m just saying,” Dean shrugged.

Before he could say anything else, Cas pulled him down and kissed him openly on the lips. A few minutes passed before Cas leaned back in Dean’s arms.

“This,” he sighed, “is the best birthday ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, love! <3


End file.
